crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Sudden Impact/Transcript
Cutscene The electronically simulated map of New York City comes up. Nanosuit 2: "Intercepting enemy transmission." The profile of Dominic Lockhart appears and is displayed in the corner as the transmission plays. Meanwhile, a video feed of a Manhattan Virus organism moving around a blood stream appears. As it approaches a normal cell, it attaches and integrates with it, corrupting it and turning it into an identical virus. Dominic Lockhart: "This is Commander Lockhart, to all CELL personnel. Despite all medical attempts to reverse the effects of the cellular breakdown in the infected, we have found no viable cure." The feed zooms out to show other viruses moving around and infecting cells, cloning more and more of themselves. The feed ends and the map shows up again. It organizes into hexagonal sections of the city as Lockhart continues. Dominic Lockhart: "Evacuation is no longer an option; a shoot-to-kill discretion is now vested city wide, to be exercised on any suspicion of infection." A scan of three victims shows up, with the suit zooming in on the growth on one of the infected. Dominic Lockhart: "Further to this, Nanosuit suit subject Prophet, is now also designated as an active biohazard. Prophet is to shot on site." A profile of Prophet appears and is labeled on the map. Prophet is highlighted red, indicating a kill order is placed on him. The name is replaced by Alcatraz and Gould's profile appears. The Nanosuit quickly calculates an optimal route from Alcatraz's current position to Gould's. It zooms in on Alcatraz's position. A red marker appears on an unknown transport flying in the city, chased by two marked CELL gunships. The three are unmistakably closing in on Alcatraz's position. Nanosuit 2: "Warning. Incoming alien threat." End Cutscene Gameplay Alcatraz is in a building in William Street, Financial District, NY, on August 23, 08:14 in the morning. CELL Gunship: "Oversight One, he's breaking low. Got him right on my nose." Tara Strickland: "Roger that. Stay on him. Bring him down." New Objective: Locate and Protect Nathan Gould: Find a route to Nathan Gould. Alcatraz navigates through the building. As he explores, a mechanical scream sounds from outside. As he walks into an office, the scream comes up again and a missile suddenly hits a bridge between the building Alcatraz is in and the one across the street, followed by another one. With no other place to go, Alcatraz walks onto the bridge. Immediately, the scream comes up, closer this time. Alcatraz looks to his left to see a building collapse, sending debris and dust into the air while a missile strikes nearby. Suddenly, the cloud of dust breaks as a Ceph Gunship shoots out. Alcatraz barely has enough time to activate Armor Mode as the gunship crashes into the bridge, sending him down onto the streets below. As he lands on his back, the Ceph ship continues barreling down the street, followed by two CELL Gunships in hot pursuit, both firing their chain guns and shooting missiles. The Nanosuit reboots its systems and Alcatraz stands up. CELL Gunship 2: "Firing! Lighting him up!" CELL Gunship: "Target locked. Missile away!" As the Ceph gunship attempts to execute evasive maneuvers behind a skyscraper, the CELL gunship scores a direct hit on it. CELL Gunship: "Confirmed missile hit. He's going in hard." The Ceph ship crashes into the skyscraper and comes out the other end as it goes down. A second explosion follows as it crash lands on the surface. Tara Strickland: "Oversight Six and Seven, I have your kill confirmed. Hold location, we're coming in." Nathan Gould: (excited) "Prophet, you see that? You see that?! Must have gone down less than a block from where you are! You do realize what this means right? This is our chance! This is it! Forget extraction, we have to jump on this. Go get samples from the crash, get them to me here in the lab. This could be our best shot at rolling back the spore, maybe the whole invasion even, but you better make it fast. Lockhart's gonna have CELL swarming all over that crash site in nothing flat. Watch your ass Prophet." Category:Transcripts